


Red Riding Hood

by hazelpeach



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelpeach/pseuds/hazelpeach
Summary: Ruby McMorrow was never fond of Derry. But when a wolf stops her on her way to her granny's house, she starts to hate Derry even more.





	Red Riding Hood

Ruby found herself down a path, a well-crafted basket in her hands. She skipped down the forest, right near the quarry.

The leaves on the grass crunched behind her, and she came to a halt. She slowly turned, but saw nothing there. Oh well, must'a been a squirrel.

She continued to hop joyfully down the path, her red coat flowing in the cold wind. She held onto her hood tightly, trying not to let it slip off her head.

"Hello, little girl."

Ruby snapped her head around, desperately looking around to try to find a face that matched the words. The voice was dark and rough, almost with a smugness.

"Who said that? Who's there?" She cried out, anxiety flooding her blood as she stepped, backwards, tripping over a log and grunting as she fell to the cold forest floor.

"Be careful, little girl."

Ruby stood up quickly, and tidied up her clothing. Screw this. She turned, jumping over the log and sprinting forward, knowing it would be much more dangerous to wait and see the person.

"Where are you going, little girl? I'm not going to hurt you."

She stopped in her tracks, staring at the figure in front of her. It was a wolf.

It had black fur, but not pitch-black, it was almost grey. It eyes glowed green, and it stood at around 5 feet. It was the biggest wolf she had ever seen.

"What the fuck."

It slowly moved towards her, its paws crunching on the leaves fallen on the ground. It had a sort of comfort to it - despite the sharp teeth and it's large size.

"Come with me. I want to... show you something." The wolf said slowly, stopping once it was directly in front of her. Ruby gulped, biting down hard on her lip.

"Mother said follow the path, and never stray. Straight ahead, not to delay or be mislead." She replied as if it was the most normal thing ever, completely ignoring the fact that this was a talking 5 foot wolf she was speaking to.

"One path would be so boring... The view is prettier where I'm going, little girl."

Ruby stopped for a moment. She thought about how she was supposed to get the pastries to her grandmother, and how her mother told her to stay on the same path and don't trust anyone who stops her. But one little delay couldn't hurt, right?

"Alright. I guess it wouldn't be so bad." Ruby replied, shrugging her shoulders. The wolf grinned, almost menacingly. "Goooood."

She followed it through another pathway, holding on tighter to the basket than she had before. Anxiety still filled her - yet she felt safer than before.

"Go ahead, little girl. Your granny would sure like a bouquet." 

Before she could question how he knew about her granny, she spotted the flowers, glowing blue. She gasped, running over to them. She got on her knees, picking some.

"Do you want to pet me, little girl?" The wolf offered, appearing next to her. Ruby shrugged, reaching her hand out to stroke the wolf's head, the soft fur a nice feeling to her fingers.

The wolf lifted it's head slowly, and she thought nothing of it. It's tongue reached out to lick her hand, before it's sharp teeth roughly grasped onto her hand.

Ruby cried out, trying her hardest to get her hand out of the wolf's mouth. Tears streamed down her face as the pain became unbearable.

Kicking the wolf in the face, it fell back, allowing her to stand up. She quickly grabbed her things, running as fast as she could, far away from the wolf.

When she stopped, she had gone too far. She lost the pathway. She pushed the thoughts in the back of her mind, deciding that wasn't the most important thing right now.

Ruby remembered the throbbing pain on her hand, turning to check the damage. She let out a choked sob as she saw the stub, her hand bitten right off.

Mother said: come what may, follow the path, and never stray.


End file.
